


Second To Last Chance For Life.

by Ryuto12



Series: Oscar's Second Chance. [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (Or is it present?), Badass Oscar Pine, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Minor Fox Alistair/Yatsuhashi Daichi, Past Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Past Lives, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: Oscar closed his eyes, waiting for the strike, and as soon as it came, he felt a heavy feeling weighing on his shoulders. A burden.Then a flash of white light." Oscar! Get down for breakfast! " Was what he heard next.Oscar, given one final chance by the Gods to save Remnant, is shoved back in time to just two months before a new batch of first years will go to Beacon Academy. With this new chance to stop Salem from overtaking the world, summoning the brother Gods, and all of his friends dying, he embarks on a one-man mission to fix all the mistakes he and his friends will make in the future.He'd lived through all of this already, he knew what to do.So he had to just not do it.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: Oscar's Second Chance. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Second To Last Chance For Life.

Oscar closed his eyes, waiting for the strike, and as soon as it came, he felt a heavy feeling weighing on his shoulders. A burden.

Then a flash of white light.

" Oscar! Get down for breakfast! " Was what he heard next. 

Oscar sat up, gasping in shock. He looked around.

His old room in Mistral. 

_It worked._ He thought, astonished that this managed to happen. He still patted himself and everything around him though to make sure this wasn't some dumb dream.

Then his hand landed on his chest, his _very unmuscular_ chest.

He sighed. " This is gonna be a problem. " 

* * *

Oscar felt tears well up behind his eyes when he saw his aunt, so he just hurriedly started staring down at his food.

He hadn't seen her since he'd left.

14 years ago. 

By the power of keeping Yang from Salem's hands after they'd re-sealed the Relic of Knowledge, she had to wage war against them for 10 years to get Yang to that Vault and summon the Brother Gods. They'd made it even harder once Jaune had stolen the Sword of Destruction. 

Four years into the war, aka two after Atlas, Yang had become the Spring Maiden. The year before, Jaune had gained the Sword of Destruction. They'd been 21 at the time, Ruby had been 19, and Oscar 17. 

And then eventually, none of that matter when Salem won.

The Gods had come back and been so smug when this was all their fault anyway, even if when Ruby and Jaune directly tossed that in their faces, they ignored the Leaders, calling them, "misunderstanding Humans." The G.O.D said they were wrong, and that the selfish and greedy personalities of every Human had lead them to their own demise. Sighting their lack of wisdom and care for the natural balance of the world as their downfall.

Everyone had disagreed, but didn't really want to die on each other, seeing as this was the same God willing to wipe out an entire world of life. 

Fox, the final remaining member of Team CFVY, and overall the Beacon Brigade, who couldn't care less if his words cost him his life, was the only one to truly speak out. He called them petulant and irrational children who were too reckless and impulsive to think they had the right to scold people for something that was _their_ _fault._ For talking so much about a lack of wisdom, they surely had none.

Fox would do anything to have Yatsuhashi, to have _CFVY_ back, and thousands of years ago that was all Salem had wanted. She wanted the love of her life back. She wanted the man who made her happy, and Fox would kill for that same chance again, but he'd never get it because that couldn't happen these days, but back when the brother Gods were around, it could. 

Ozma _could have lived._ And _none_ of this would have happened. 

It was the brothers' fault that "Grimm Queen Salem," and the "Immortal Wizard Ozma," even existed. 

CVY, ABRN, Ironwood, Penny, the Ace-Ops, NPR, BRNZ, SSSNN, STRQ, WB, and so many others had died. Why out of so many, it was only Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Oscar, and Fox left to fight. Their fault that the world was so divided, and not to mention how half of Remnant was gone. 

No seriously, Mistral, Menagerie and parts of Vacuo had been whipped off the planet years ago. 

For being blind, Fox had been the only one to see anything clearly. 

Even so, the Gods had been reluctant to accept this. 

So when they turned to Oscar after Fox's speech, they'd given Ozma an ultimatum. Only to learn minutes later that for 12 years, Oscars Semblance, Restrain, had kept the immortal warrior locked in the deepest parts of his mind for over a decade. It was _Oscar,_ who'd been helping fix the world for the last 12 years. 

The G.O.D then laughed, saying _that_ was why this had all failed. 

The G.O.L had then decided they would have to fix this. They'd told him and the others what would happen, and they'd agreed to it. 

_Oscar would_ fix this. All their friends and family _would_ be alive. 

Because if Oscar ever found a way to kill immortal beings, the Brother Gods were first on his list.

* * *

Oscar gave a relieved sigh as he stared in the mirror. 

_Finally,_ his _outrageous_ stubble was gone. Sun had given him crap about it for ten whole years, every single morning they woke up. It'd been three years since Oscar had heard every new mocking insult to the stubble. Three years since a sea of Grimm had inhaled SSSNN. 

" Not this time. " Oscar vowed, staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

* * *

Oscar huffed as he raked up the leaves. It'd been too long since he'd done small little mundane tasks. He was more used to an Alpha Beowolf every morning. Or you know, the average Urse Major. They'd all gotten bored trying to describe how difficult a Grimm was to fight, so they'd started using a level system. Kinda like a video game level, you know like, easy, normal, and hard mode. 

The "easy" Grimm were called Dawns, because they were probably new Grimm that were entirely mindless, so they were easy to take out.

The "Normal" Grimm were called Knights, because they were about as strong as the average Atlesian Paladin. 

The "hard" Grimm were called Mornings, because they all hated getting up early in the morning, and equally hated fighting this strong of a Grimm. 

They got those names too because somehow, without trying, the cycle of how the day worked was what they'd collectively started naming Grimm like they were video game mobs. Ruby had come up with a dumb idea, because if it _was_ a video game, you know if they won this and decided to become game developers, they could name it Grimm Eclipse. Oscar had personally always like, Amity Arena, for a game name a bit more. 

Maybe they could do both one day. 

* * *

Okay, so where was everyone right now? 

Team CFVY was spending their break before their second year in Atlas with Will, Velvet's father. 

Ruby and Yang were still on Patch training for Beacon, though Ruby hadn't been recommended yet, so really she was just training for her next year at Signal. 

Blake... Blake was still with the White Fang, and they weren't fighting against Salem like they are hopefully not gonna have to be 10 years later. She was with _Adam._

Where was Weiss? With... Her father. She'd made up with Whitley during the attack on Atlas... Never Jacques... Oscar would try fixing that this time, because even if she barely admitted it, Weiss did want to have a connection with her father.

Okay okay, where was Jaune? He was... He was spending his time in Argus with Saphron... 

_Alright, a good start... Who's in Mistral right now?_

Neptune and Pyrrha were in Argus, being their hometown. 

ABRN were all in central Mistral, near Haven. 

Argus would take too long to get too and Haven wasn't worth anything besides Leo... Maybe he'd follow up on that, actually.

But first, there was a place he could make a stop too.

After he begged his aunt, of course. And if push, unfortunately, came to shove, he could simply run away again with only a note for an answer. 

* * *

Okay, while he may have gotten away with leaving, getting on a train wasn't so easy when there was no Hazel around to hit stuff.

" Last call for the train to Mistral's Outer Ring! Five more minutes! " 

Oscar cursed under his breath, assessing the situation. 

_How does one hide on a train?_ Oscar wondered, for no reason in particular, of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still debating on certain ships, like whether or not BlackSun or Bumblby is better. Arkos and ReNora are set in stone though, their's absolutely no changing my mind. For Ruby it's either gonna be Rosegarden with Oscar, Nuts & Dolts, or White Rose. Though Oscar could well get Snowpine or whatever Oscar and Whitley is called. 
> 
> Crosshares and what ZweIthePenguinwithaPen has taken to calling: The Fox and The Pound, are also not going anywhere because I believe in the power of good side character ships.


End file.
